


The Silent Cry

by Flossy2003



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Everyone has it pretty bad, F/F, F/M, Modern AU, Soap Opera AU, tw abuse, tw depression, tw ptsd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29810157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flossy2003/pseuds/Flossy2003
Summary: Cassandra has been though a lot, she lost both her parents in one night, with little to no explanation, and it only got worse from there.Years later, she’s completely mute, affected so much from the trauma she’s faced, however, when she meets a girl called Rapunzel, everything starts to change.
Relationships: Captain of Corona's Guard & Cassandra (Disney), Cassandra/OC, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, Gothel/OC, captain of Corona’s guard/Adira
Comments: 10
Kudos: 14





	1. Mamma, Dadda?

**Author's Note:**

> This fic may be a little bit heavy-going and real for some, so please read with caution. 
> 
> I’ve been wanting to write this AU for so long, but have been putting off in favour of other projects.
> 
> I really hope you all like it!

Cassandra didn’t understand what was happening. 

She was in the back of a car, next to a woman in a strange suit, with the word Police, written on her jacket. 

She was wrapped up warm in her coat, hat, gloves and scarf, clutching her soft owl toy, close to her chest. 

She started out of the window, gazing up at the brightly lit buildings and marvelling at the different coloured cars, zooming past. 

“So, what’s your name, sweetie?” The woman asked.

“C-Cassandra. Cassandra Illene Eden B-Barlett.” 

“That’s a nice name! How old are you, Cassandra?” 

Cassandra held up four fingers. 

“Four?” 

She nodded. What other number did she think she meant? Couldn’t she count to four? 

“I remember being four, hundreds of years ago!” The woman chuckled. 

Cassandra assumed that she was expecting her to laugh along with her, but she didn’t, she kept her lips shut up tight. 

“That’s a very cool owl you have there!” The woman piped up, “does he have a name?”

“H-he’s called Owl,” Cassandra whispered, “h-he’s m-my friend.” 

“He must be a very good friend,” the woman smiled, “now, Cassandra, do you see that big building, there?” 

Cassandra looked out of the window to see a tall tower-like place, built out of brick, with turrets with pointed roofs surrounding it. 

“I-is that a castle? Does Cinderella live there?” She asked, her eyes lighting up. 

The woman spluttered, trying to hold in chuckles. It seemed that the man, in the front seat was doing the same thing. 

“N-no sweetie, no, this is called a police station, it’s where people like me go to work. We lock all the bad guys up!” 

Cassandra froze. 

“A-am I a b-bad guy?” She asked, tears forming in her eyes. 

“No, no, no, no!” The woman gasped, shaking her head, “you’re not a bad guy, but since your mummy isn’t here right now….”

“I-I want mamma.” 

“I know you do, honey, but since she isn’t here right now, you’ll have to stay here for a little while, but we’ll look after you.” 

Cassandra was gently helped out of the car, and forced to hold hands with the woman, while the man carried her suitcases. 

She was brought into the large, brick building, where a stone-faced woman was sitting at a reception desk. 

The woman holding Cassandra’s hand started speaking. 

“Hello, Chantelle, are PC Kenny and Darcy available?” She asked. 

Who were PC Kenny and Darcy? 

“I’ll just check,” Chantelle said, getting up from her seat.

She came back only a few minutes later, with a smile which looked very out of character. 

“They’re just in that room, over there,” she said, giving Cassandra a little wave. 

“Thank you very much,” the woman said, “come on sweetheart, it’s alright.” 

Cassandra felt her eyes well up, again, when she was taken into the brightly lit room, where another man and another woman, presumably Kenny and Darcy, were sitting, looking down at her with friendly smiles. 

They reminded her of the smiles mamma would give her on her good days. 

“I-I want mamma!” 

The smiles around her faded, replaced by sympathetic frowns. 

“Oh, sweetheart, don’t cry,” Darcy said, “everything’s going to be alright.” 

“Mamma!!!” Cassandra screamed. 

Darcy carried her to a chair and set her down, while the man and woman, who brought her to this place, walked out of the room, followed by Kenny. 

“Hello, darling,” Darcy said, her voice soft, “your mamma isn’t here right now, but don’t worry, you’re in very safe hands.” 

Cassandra barely heard her, crying into her owl. 

Darcy just knelt there, squeezing her shoulder. 

Cassandra must’ve fallen asleep at some point, because she woke up to someone gently tapping her shoulder, Kenny. 

“Hi, sweetheart,” he said, “w-we have something to tell you.” 

Cassandra sat up, looking around for her mum. But she wasn’t there. 

“Your daddy….um….” Kenny began, clearly really struggling to get his words out. 

“He’s gone to heaven, sweetheart,” Darcy finished. 

Cassandra seemed shell-shocked, her eyes were wide, and her lips parted. 

“D-Da-da-“ she stuttered, feeling tears roll down her cheeks. 

Dadda was in heaven? Why? What had happened to him?

But no one had any answers for the little girl.


	2. Home

Cassandra hadn't spoken since she'd been placed in the backseat of the Toyota, was it called? 

She was so heartbroken, confused and frightened, that she didn't want to say a single word. 

Her dadda was in Heaven, her mamma was nowhere to be seen, and now strange people were taking her somewhere far away. 

They had told her they were "social workers" and they were going to take her to a "home". 

At first she was excited, because she thought that she was going to be taken back to her home, back to the flat, back to her bedroom with her blue wallpaper and butterfly stickers, back to the living room where she'd watch The Powerpuff Girls on Saturday mornings, and back to the kitchen where she'd eat her favorite dessert, banana cream pie. 

But she was wrong. 

Apparently a "home" meant a children's home, where children go when their mummy's and daddy's can't look after them anymore, which Cassandra knew she didn't belong in. Mamma could look after her! She would come and get her, and take her back to their flat, she just knew it! 

"I'm sure you'll make lots of new friends!" One of the social workers chimed, "there's lots of little girls your age! I'm sure they'd like to share their Barbie dolls with you!" 

Cassandra didn't reply. She didn't want to share anyone's Barbie dolls. She had Barbie dolls of her own, and would play her own made up games with them, by herself, and she wanted to keep it that way. 

She felt a tear roll down her cheek. She just wanted to go home! She wanted everything to be back the way it was! 

Maybe it was all her fault. Maybe she didn't do enough, to earn their love? Maybe she had left a dish unclean or a part of the floor un-hoovered? 

She felt a sob crawl up her throat, that let itself out, before she could stop it. 

"It's ok, Cassandra, it's ok," the social worker whispered, before noticing Owl, lying next to her, "do you want to give your owl a cuddle?" 

Cassandra took Owl into her arms and held him in a vice grip. 

The social worker didn't say anything else, letting the girl cry it out, but could've sworn she heard: "I'm sorry mamma and dadda." 

Cassandra hated her new home. 

It was too noisy, the other children had no respect for personal space and her new room just wasn't the same.

A social worker, who she found out was called, Fiona, had helped her unpack all her things, but none of them were in the right places. 

Her Barbie and Bratz dolls were all cramped in a box, instead of sitting on their own shelf, her clothes had been shoved in a wardrobe, instead of on a clothing rail, her books and VHS tapes had all been put in the wrong order on the bookshelf and her bedding had gone all crinkly. 

"I want my old room back!" She whined, "p-please?" 

"Sweetheart, I'm so sorry, but you can't have it back, right now, you need to stay here for a little while," Fiona tried to explain. 

"I-I don't want to! I want to go home!" 

Fiona tried the best she could to comfort her and explain the situation, but Cassandra just didn't want to hear it.

At lunch Cassandra only had a bite of a sandwich, which took a lot of encouragement, and three tiny sips of apple juice. 

Dinner had been worse, she completely broke down and was dragged kicking and screaming out of the room, while the other kids either jeered her or started in stunned silence. 

When she went to bed, she got upset that wasn't any goodnight kisses and then struggled to sleep in the unfamiliar bed. 

When she did manage to fall asleep, at long last, she woke up only an hour later, screaming for her mamma. 

A care worker called, Riley, came in and tried to soothe her, by reading her a story and finding a baggy old teddy bear, to be tucked in with Owl. 

It didn't quell Cassandra's tears or screams for very long, though, as she woke up again, a few hours later, this time screaming for her dadda. 

By the time morning came, she was exhausted but was just too scared of her strange surroundings to catch up with a lost sleep. 

She ate one cornflake at breakfast and refused to play or even talk to any of the other children, for the entire morning, opting to sit in the corner and sulk. 

She just wanted to go home.


End file.
